guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Grenth's Regalia
This cape is epic. ^_^ It animates just like the guild cape, only BIGGER. Looks good without the visage, too, like an armor set. Reminds me of Necromancer Elite Sunspear armor in its general shape. RoseOfKali 14:25, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Omg reskin :P :€4.50 for this. Eh. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:29, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Two words: Bad Ass. rede | 18:44, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::One word (and a half): Rip-off. Now you gotta go and pay for armor? What. The. Hell. I hope they won't screw up GW2 with stuff like this.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 19:32, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::Except its not armor, its cosmetic. Just like the makeover thingies. rede | 20:23, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::This just looks insane,... Btw. Have you guys noticed that costumes change bodyshape as well? Assassins gain some weight, and Warrior lose some while wearing this... --'Naoroji' 16:57, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::::on character select screen, noticed slight differences in the shoulders and the placement of symbols near the bottom of the cape between a ranger and a dervish, both male. i don't know that its necesary to post pictures on the wiki, but if a credible source could confirm differences it might be noteworthy 23:36, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :::::::So...what's the default dye on this? Black, I'd assume. rede | 05:46, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::And you just made an a... erm... Gray, actually. :) RoseOfKali 14:52, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Aah...yeah, I just bought the combo pack myself and noticed that. rede | 10:45, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Green Dye + Dhuum's Soul Reaper... ...hm... I might have to start saving up ecto again. A F K When 17:34, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Fixed for ya.--'Naoroji' 17:55, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::No wonder I'm infamous for that kinda stuff :P Thanks. A F K When 18:25, December 19, 2009 (UTC) + Wicked Hat Looks sooo good on females. XD RoseOfKali 23:51, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :Screen? :P -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 17:31, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Sure. :) RoseOfKali 01:25, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Oke thats freaking nice. Going to bye it too tommorow :D -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 20:40, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Clipping Issues I happen to have this on my female rit, and it clips into her hair. Bah, if it weren't for that, it'd be perfect. rede | 10:47, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Things like that are to be expected with these collars, unfortunately. A lot of armor styles have this issue. Gotta wear a hat, then. ^_^ Surprisingly or not, Dwayna's Diadem thingy looks alright with this. RoseOfKali 00:20, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Dye Am I correct that the default color is black? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 77.160.102.177 ( ) . :No, it is gray. Look at the 8th/9th comments on this page. RoseOfKali 16:34, January 28, 2010 (UTC) graphical glitch whenever my camera is too far away from any set of grenth's regalia, both m and f, mine or on some1 else, the cape warps, i like this gear, but if it keeps doing this i wont be able to stand wearing it. i have another screnie from a different angle, if it'll be of any use.Akbaroth 11:14, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :oh, and i forgot, i've tried turning on/off everything on the graphics tab on the options window, my laptop is a quite excellent one, one of those mythical gaming quality laptops, so i doubt it's cus anything is too old on it. though it could be that i may have the wrong kind of graphics card, not a bad card, just the wrong one. but eh, what do i know ;)Akbaroth 11:20, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::The cape has 3 or 4 "connections" at the top, depending on how far zoomed in you are. This is an issue with the GW1 graphical engine (hopefully they'll fix it in GW2), and happens with a lot of things. Hair, armor pieces and scenery often looks different or disappears at full zoom out. It's not something they can "fix." RoseOfKali 15:11, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::well, i'm used to some things looking different when fully zoomed, i'm used to that, but i'm not used to it turning all warped like that :/ ah well, it's not like it was MY 10 dollars for these suits ;)Akbaroth 22:35, April 15, 2010 (UTC)